Dealing With It
by Beatbuyredd
Summary: Jasper,Bella's brother tries to find her brother when he goes MIA, only to be turned for Maria's army.  At least she finds her brother...but is that only so she should lose him for another lifetime? Normal Pairings
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Oh Jasper, I'm going to miss you so much son" my mother cooed over my brother in his soldier uniform at the mere age of seventeen. My brother going to fight till his death in this awful war being condemned by the South and North. I stood in the front yard in the blistering heat of Texas with my family who was soon going to be spilt. My brother was going off to war, my father was going aboard. It was going to be me and my mother in our small house in the small town.

"Don't worry mamma, I will return. I promise, I am going miss you though. I will write to you every week if possible" he hugged my mother tighter.

"Good" she sobbed the let go.

I walked forward to my only and favourite brother trying to take in every feature of his, just in case he ever did go away. His honey blonde hair the same as my mothers and the curls from my father, his sparkling chocolate brown eyes as my fathers which we both shared. I put my arms around his tall, muscled figure pulling him close to me as a blazing hot tear rolled down my rosy cheeks. My brother. My protector.

Jasper put a finger on my chin pulling me to look into his chocolate brown orbs. He rubbed the tear away with the pad of his thumb smiling down at me with a sad smile. We had always been the best of siblings – never any arguing.

"I'll miss you little sister"

"I'll miss you too big brother" I sobbed into his uniform.

"You are my number one girl, remember that" he kissed the top of my head.

I nodded my head letting him go for the last time and watched him hop onto his horse and gave us long last goodbye looking into my eyes the longest.

I will miss him – but this what he wanted. I will see him soon. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Two years. Two long years had past since we last saw Jasper.

Time seemed to pass longer than it used to, I had nothing else to come home to after school, no one to talk to in the weekends. I was alone.

My mother would lock her self in the room or be out all the time – she was taking it just as hard as me, she couldn't see her husband or son.

In those two years we found out one of my worst fears – my father had died.

The doctors that treated Charlie before his death said it was a disease in one of the countries he went to during his time aboard.

My mother surprising took it better than I expected, I thought she would cry and have a mental break down but not once did she cry _or _breakdown in-front of me, I thought she was trying to be strong for me but I thought wrong.

6 months before the leaving of Jasper and Charlie my mother had been out and about.

In her time of having fun and partying she met _Philip, _They were thought to be in 'love' from first site and spent more and more time together behind Charlie's back, behind Jasper's back and behind _my _back.

Renee was pleased of Charlie's death which sickened me greatly. She was _not _my mother.

I hadn't spoke to her since that very night she told me of her disgusting betrayal of not just Charlie but of her two children. I would eat my breakfast, lunch and dinner with her and not once reply to her feeble attempts of conversation, I couldn't forgive.

So, instead I spent my days and nights hiding away from the world, I would read, stay in my room, stare of into space, take daily walks, do my work with my personal tutor, then go to sleep. My life was dull, lifeless. Reality sucks.

There was one thing that kept me thinking and living – the fact my brother should and hope _will _return to me, he would write to me weekly and I would keep them as a treasure. I could never get myself to write everything in the letter of what happened in the last two years, how could I? Why should he feel the same pain? How would he take it any way?

He already knows of his fathers death but how would he take the fact _our _mother went behind our backs to have sex with the low-life _Phil. _

_No, he wouldn't take it well at __all__. _

"Bella!" the voice of my 'mother' called from outside my room which I had spent in for there the last 4 hours just in the corner thinking of my last few months "Can you get the door?" she asked. Ugh. Lazy bitch.

I picked weak body off the ground and hobbled my way down the creaky staircase and to the front door then opened it slowly to revile a man in a army uniform with a horse tied to the fence. At first I believed it was Jasper but the man had a tan and dark brown hair and to think he looks as if he was in his 30's.

"Hello, are you Miss Whitlock?" I nodded. _What is he doing here? _"I think you and your mother need to sit down for this" I pulled the door back to let the man through into the living room. My mother walked down wondering what the noise was about "Mrs Whitlock" he bowed to her "I have some news for the two of you and I think it would be best if you sat down" we silently sat down on the small couch looking up at the man.

"How is Jasper?" I asked.

He hesitated then spoke completely ignoring my question "My name is Sargent Stanley Jones, I had been working with your son and brother for evacuating the villagers and a week ago Jasper went missing from his mission and we haven't heard from him since. I'm sorry" My heart that was barely living began to fade once the words spoke from his lips. My Jasper, dead. No...

"No! No, No, No, No! NO! Jasper... Jasper... No..."

"I'm sorry" he said sympathetic then walks out of the house.

I droped from the crouch onto the floor curled into the ball sobbing hardly into my legs.

_Could my life get any worse?_


	3. Chapter 3

Time.

It meant nothing to me any more.

Nothing meant anything to me any more.

I was nothing.

I was a lost soul waiting for it's time to escape the nothingness but the thing was I was never going to escape this. My family was gone. The last remained person who I thought was my family _wasn't. _

There was a light knock on my bedroom door that I would say in day and night just staring, at the same spot of the cracked wall. The door creaked open but I didn't move my eyes from the cracked wall, I knew who it was.

"Bella" the voice of my _mother _rang "I want to have a word with you downstairs, _now_" I knew she was sick of me, but she couldn't give me up, _yet. _I was waiting for when she did, then maybe just _maybe _she will leave me alone to dwell on my thoughts. I

I sighed irritated then stomped down the stairs into the living room to find my mothers new husband sitting there. They had gotten married a _month _after hearing of Jasper. A _month. _

Of course I didn't go.

I sat down on the single chair while my mother sat down on the couch next to my step-_father. _God, I hate that guy.

"Isabella" I cringed as Philip spoke "Your mother and I have some good news" Oh dear, had he finally decided to divorce her?

"Bella, Phil and I are having a baby" she looked at my reaction, which was clearly shocked then decided to carry on "And Phil got given a better job in... Phoenix" No!

"NO! I'm not moving! This is the only place that reminds me of Jasper! BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T WOULD YOU. YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU HAD A SON IF IT WASN'T FOR ME HOLDING YOU UP!" I ran out the door ignoring my mothers yells for me to return, I wasn't planning on it any time soon.

I ran and ran till I was fairly sure I was out of my small village.

In front of me was a spot I recognised as the times when Jasper and I would adventure around the area and we came across this place. It was a stream that disappeared into the distance and large boulder sitting on the dirt were we would lay down, talk, laugh, share food and drinks. A tear slid down my face, I walked forward and sat down on the boulder just running the memories through my brain when I heard a loud _CRACK _from behind me. I turned and gasped at the figure in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

A tall, beautiful woman stood before me – her hair was glossy and smooth black curls with the most palest skin tone I had ever seen. Though I had never been outside of Texas so she may be from the North – was she going to attack me because of this war? But that wasn't the thing that bothered me... her eyes. They were the most frightening crimson I had ever seen – just like blood... who was this woman? Maybe she was lost?

"Greetings Ma'am, can I help you? Are you lost?" I asked her steeping back slightly letting my gut instincts take control that screamed: _GET AWAY FROM HER!_

"Oh no child, you is what I need – I can see something about you that will be just _perfect _for my collection – but there is something about you... you look _so _familiar... do you have a brother?" the woman circled me examining me "You will be a very beautiful collection as well" she put on finger down my shaking cheek her skin cold as ice maybe colder.

"Y-Yes" I stammered "His name is Jasper"

She laughed a musical laugh into my ears "You are Jasper's sister! Oh, this will be a nice surprise!"

"W-What d-do you want with me...?" my voice pleading and trying to be confident.

The woman looked me straight in the eye "The name's Maria, but you can call me master" then she lounged onto me smacking me onto the floor with great force I heard a bone _snap _but that wasn't the worst of the pain – sharp razor like teeth into my weak neck starting the most sinful burning pain through my neck slowly flooded down my system like it was popping each and every vein it was traveling through, burning me alive.

Suddenly, I could feel cool ice arms rap around me then the hot Texas wind rash against me like I was flying. It was only seconds until I heard voices.

"I have another one!" the voice as I remembered of Maria.

I heard pairs of footsteps coming closer "Really Maria? What did you get from it?" a girlish voice asked.

"Oh, I think this ones going to be _brilliant_ Lucy!" Maria said again but I kept myself quiet hoping to hear the voices – it distracted me slightly... _slightly_.

Then I heard another "Yes... she will be very beautiful for sure – much more than Lucy. But what did you get from her?"

"Nettie – I think we have found our selves a shield and if I may be mistaken a copier!" Maria more squealed than spoke.

"Did you find her name?" Nettie asked.

She sighed "No... but she will remember when she awakes-"

"Did I hear you have found another master?" a familiar voice came closer along with the footsteps... it sounded so _known... _

Maria giggled again "Yes, love, I think you might like this one" I heard the footsteps stop then a gasp.

"No! You didn't! Bella... why? Why Master?" the voice sounded so like Jasper's but smoother and more like honey.

Maria giggled for the third time "Jasper, She's perfect for the war – she's unique" Jasper... this was Jasper? Where they talking of the North v South war?

"Of course she's unique she's my little sister!" Jasper's voice was raising slowly.

There was gasps around me "Do not speak to your master like this!" she snapped "She will have great powers – I can sense it"

"This... is your _sister_?" the one named Lucy asked her tone covered in disbelief.

"Well, you can kind of see it when you look at both of them closely" Nettie said smoothly.

"Jasper – you, Peter and Charlotte will train her when she awakes" I felt myself being put into different arms – familiar arms, though they were just as cold as the others and was rock hard.

What has happened to Jazz?

"Shhh, don't worry Bells. It's me, Jasper, your brother. Your all right. I'm so sorry they did this to you"

I heard two more people walking towards us "Has Maria found another?" a male voice came by us.

"Yes, this is my little sister Bella" Jasper's voice sighed sadly.

"Your little sister...?" another female voice asked slowly.

There was silence so I guess it was full of Jasper just nodding with a reply.

"I'm sorry" the male voice spoke again.

"That's all right Peter, there is nothing that you could of done"

They developed into silence again before someone broke it by a heavy sigh "I'm tired of this! I cannot stand seeing more people go through this sinful change!" the woman's voice was hysterical.

"Calm down Charlotte. We'll get out of this soon enough – I will _not _wait around and see you get hurt"

"I want out too" my brother spoke quietly "I didn't want myself to go through this and here I am watching my dear sister go through this"

The silence spoke again for longer this time.

"She's really changed you, you know" Charlotte said softly and gently "You were so much different when you before – you were being _possessed_-"

"I don't think Jasper wants to know that, darlin'" Peter said sternly.

"No, no, she's right and it's taken this much to make it click into place" Jasper sighed.

Abruptly the fire was getting stronger and stronger sinking through my awareness making me wince and squirm slightly but I had to be strong.

"She's trying to fight it... she doesn't want people to see her pain" Jasper's voice was broke and weak. _Oh course I don't want you to see me in pain!_

Slowly I was fading into the darkness like the shade had blocked out all the sun from view – I was developed in darkness unaware of anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella? You can open your eyes now" Jasper's silky voice spoke to me as the burning pain disappeared from every inch of my body.

My eyes began to flutter as I took in my new surroundings. I was on Texas ground from it's dry, dirty grass. Before me I saw Jasper, yet he didn't look like the Jasper I knew. His blonde hair was now blonde, silkier, shinier. His features were more defined and perfected. His body was toned, his skin was pale as snow – just like Maria's. But what shocked me was instead of seeing two pairs of brown eyes, I saw deep red.

Next to me was two over vampires – one male, one female – I guessed they were Peter and Charlotte who stayed with me throughout my change.

Peter was a tall man, with mousey brown hair, pale skin and light red eyes. He was tall, very tall, with a just as toned body as Jasper.

Charlotte represented something of an angel. Her hair was long curly blonde with innocent girlish features. Her skin was pale just like Jasper, Peter and Maria and her eyes was a dark blood red. I noticed something else on Charlotte as well, she had a misty glow around her, brighter when it got towards her stomach.

Without thinking I got up from the ground walking towards Charlie slowly and touched her skin gently as I could with my finger. I felt myself searching through her mind until something poped out. I felt something connect between us like I was coping something off her.

"_Something... _something different is about you" I spoke and nearly gasped as I heard my voice that chimed like bells. Charlotte looked slightly baffled. I turned to see Jasper, he too had a glow around him. "You do as well... you have some sort of glow around you" my eyebrows brunched together in confusion.

"Bella," Jasper spoke carefully walking forward as slow as possible. "What do you last remember?"

I thought for a second seeing flashes of a dark haired woman, blood red eyes and a taunting smile. "Maria attacking me, sinking her teeth into my neck, burning..." I flinched remembering the burning pain through my veins.

"Do you know what Maria is?" Jasper asked urgently.

I shook my head.

"Vampire, Bella, Maria is a vampire"

"W-What?" I whispered. "D-Does t-that mean, me? You? Vampire?" I stammered.

Jasper nodded sadly. "We all are. Maria is creating a army of newborn vampires. She is training us to kill"

I gasped. "Why?"

"Some vampires take their territory seriously" Peter answered for the first time. "But what did you mean about something different about Charlotte and Jasper?" he asked curiously with a firm arm around Charlotte's waist.

"I do not know, it's like you have something. When I touch you it feels like I can read you and copy you" I whispered.

"It is what Maria informed – she is a copier" Jasper said stiffly. "How can this happen? Why did this have to happen to my baby sister! When the other army find out, they will take her" Jasper said angrily.

"_If _they find out" Charlotte corrected.

"Yes, we'll keep it a secret as long as we can" Peter promised. Peter turned to me. "Some vampires awake with special abilities as you could say, or powers. Your brother, here, one of them. Jasper can manipulate and sense emotions around him. However, I did not know Charlotte had a power until now..." I listened intrigued. "Bella," Petter started with all seriousness. "I want you to touch Charlotte again and find out her power"

I nodded and stepped forward to Charlotte giving her a apologising smile then touched her arm again with my finger.

I was searching through her mind when something popped up. I noticed her love for children, her love for her baby girl that she will never see again, her name was Annie.

My vision snapped back and I looked into Charlotte's eyes with sympathy.

"I am sorry you can never see your baby again"

Charlotte looked shocked but smiled sadly and nodded.

"It seems you are able to possess the ability to have children" I told her and all three of their eyes widened. "What?" I asked them.

"Vampires are not able to have children" Peter stuttered.

"Have you not heard the faint heartbeat within her body?" I questioned incredulously.

Peter and Charlotte looked at each other and then we all became quiet and we heard a quick, rapid ticking noise. The three of them stood amazed looking down at Charlotte's stomach with awed expressions.

"Why is it so fast?" Charlotte gasped.

"I suspect it may be because the baby will be half-human until it's 18 then grow into a full grown vampire" I said without hesitation.

"How do you know that Bella?" Jasper asked.

"When I went through her mind, it shows me everything about the power – so it tells me how the child will be raised." I said simply.

"You are a strange vampire Bella – I had not once felt your emotions go haywire _or _your thirst go crazy when we are quite near a village" Jasper chuckled.

"I will _not _kill a human" I growled crossing my arms stubbornly.

"But Bella it's the only way for you to be strong" Jasper tried to tell me.

"_No._ I will find another way. I am _not _killing a innocent human despite if they have done their sins" I murmured turning to Jasper. "A life of killing isn't a life at all"

"Your right" Charlotte said. "I don't want to bring my child into a world of killing – we must find another way" she whispered.

I sniffed the air for the first time and smelt something off into the woods. It seemed... wonderful, _mouth-watering. _My whole body took control as I begged for the blood. I wanted to claim it.

My legs pushed off the ground making the ground vibrate in my wake.

I had never felt myself run so fast as I sped towards my prey. I saw it just then... it was simply walking with it's back turned to me.

My body lunged through the air slamming into it's body as my teeth sunk into it's neck, it was amazing... I wanted _more. _

My mind began to take control as I finished on my prey. I looked down at the mule deer in my hands slaying lip in my hands covered in blood.

I looked up in shock to see Jasper, Peter and Charlotte staring in shock.

Charlotte opened her mouth...

"Perfect." she grinned. "Animal blood! Who would have known?"

Jasper and Peter was still regaining shock that I had took down a deer.

"I don't know about you Jasper but I think you have one _strange _sister..." Peter grumbled.

Laughter burst through my lips into the dark moonlight night of the Texas desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months past after finding the diet of animal blood. So far only Charlotte and I have been able to control ourselves around human blood. Jasper and Peter were having a hard time, I suppose that had been on human blood longer than us and they _were _still newborns.

I had not seen Maria or those two strange girls, Nettie and Lucy yet and I hoped desperately not to hearing the rotten, vile stories Peter, Jasper and Charlotte had told me – especially Maria.

Accordantly Nettie and Lucy where not half that bad, they normally kept to them selves never really getting involved unless Maria told them too.

I had been training with Jasper and Peter throughout the last two months – we had to keep up appearances. We had made a plan for our escape when the next battle begins, we would slip out while the battle is busy.

The three of them had became my new family as I learned quickly to except what I was – a vampire, a strange vampire at it Peter would constantly remind me.

Peter and Jasper were the two big brothers that looked for you all the time and made you laugh when you were down. Charlotte was like my elder sister with her concerned thoughts and cherry attitude.

"Jasper, love," Jasper stiffened as we were half-way through my training. Maria walked towards us with a sickly sweet smile on her dark red lips, she had been feeding. "Have you been training our young one well?" Maria asked looking me up and down. "Yes, you are a rather pretty one aren't you, I think Jasper's going to have a rough time keeping you safe from the male newborns" she laughed a crackling laugh.

Jasper cringed slightly. He didn't like that idea at all.

"Very well, I want Isabella to come with me, you three may come as well if you wish. I am going to let Isabella meet some of her fellow soldiers" Maria smirked before gesturing me to come.

I walked forward to Maria's side.

"Yes Master" I spoke with no emotion.

The others told me how to behave around Maria if you wanted to get onto her good side and it was crustal to make me on her good side.

Maria didn't show any emotion but I could feel her smugness by using Jasper's power.

The scene Maria showed me sickened me.

There was millions and millions of newborn vampires – some snarling viciously at each other, some slaming each other onto grounds, others ripping each other limb to limb.

"Home sweet home" Maria sighed happily unnoticed my sicked expression.

Maria walked with complete ease and confidence through the massacre laughing at some who tore each other apart. It made me see how mentally disturbed Maria was to be enjoying this.

Maria turned towards a large male vampire with the biggest muscles I had ever seen. He was intimidating and it seemed like everyone was intimidated by him apart from Maria. I saw the familiar glow around him. He had a power.

"Master" the vampire said with a deep growling voice. He bowed low his nose almost touched the floor. What a suck up.

I heard Jasper snicker low by me sensing my emotions.

"Rio" Maria replied.

The vampire, so named Rio, looked at all of us, then he finally flickered his eyes onto me and they burned darker with lust.

"Isabella, go head, copy his power" Maria said impatiently.

I nodded and gulp walking forwards and touching his rock hard arm.

Rio used to be a strong built boy and took passion in it bringing it into his vampire life.

I took my finger off him and stepped back.

"Try it Isabella" Maria commanded.

I hesitated looking at Peter, Jasper and Charlotte who had emotionless faces. Peter nodded a stiff nod.

I turned my body back to Rio and nudged him lightly once with my hand making him clash to the ground. Rio's eyes flashed with rage and his throat ripped out a vicious animal like growl.

Jasper and Peter where before me snarling back with a defensive crouch while Charlotte rushed forwards grabbing hold of my arm gripping tightly.

"Enough!" Maria shouted.

The three of them stoped their growling and snarling obeying quickly to a stand.

The next couple of days Maria forced me to touch every single newborn who had a power and there was at least 6 of them.

I had not been able to test any of them, most of them are rarely anything important like Rio's and Jasper's. They were the only powers they made me control and advance.

At day we trained at night we fed, it was our usual routine now. Charlotte and I had still coped with our animal diet and I was noticing now Charlotte's stomach was starting to show. It was a matter of time till we will have to escape. The next battle is dated to be next week or maybe two weeks we were never sure when the opposite army took their lead.

"Do you think the army will ever come?" I whispered to Charlotte as we sat on the forest grounds far from the camp.

"I do not know Bella, I do not know" Charlotte breathed as we stared at the shining stars.

There was silence filling the air when I heard something miles before us, the sound of thousands of running feet. Charlotte noticed too.

"Lets go" I said urgently.

I grabbed Charlotte's hand pulling her through the Texas forest towards the camp. I could smell Jasper and Peter near by. Both of them where chatting quietly.

"They're here" was all I said.

Both of them stopped and looked at us.

"Peter – take Charlotte and _run_" I pushed Charlotte to Peter. "They are advancing from the south – go up north, we'll join you soon" I promised.

The two looked hesitate but when they heard several growls from the distance Charlotte rushed over hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"_Run_" I whispered.

"Good luck" Jasper said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the camp.

When we arrived Maria seemed to have known they were coming and was preparing for attack.

There was a long two lines of vicious, ready to kill vampires their shining red eyes glowing as deadly flames.

Jasper and I emerged with the lines holding each others hands as the sounds of feet came nearer and nearer and growls echoed through the lands. I heard dozens of growls and snarls before seeing 40 newborns running full speed this way.

I turned to look at Jasper, hoping this will never be his end.

"I love you" I whispered to my brother.

They came nearer...

Nearer...

Nearer...

So close...

"I love you too sis" he whispered before lunged straight for a vampire coming his way with a animal like growl.

I charged forward with my strength clashing with the nearest vampire sending him a few feet back. The vampire growled flipping back onto feet and yet again lounging for me. I pounced mid air gripping hold of us shoulders crashing us to the ground. The vampire thrashed and snarled and sunk his sharp venomous teeth into my arm. I screamed as the bite sunk into me.

I quickly tugged hard on his shoulder tearing a chunk of his shoulder my guilt raising as I heard his agonising screams.

_You can do this Bella..._

I leant my head forward sinking my teeth into his neck and pulled. I heard tearing of vampire skin and spat out the piece of limb in my mouth.

I let into my instincts ripping every part I could of the vampire when I felt teeth sink into my shoulder. I cried again in pain as vampire advanced from my behind. I roared twisting and slaming the vampire from behind far away from me finishing off the vampire in my hold then letting my body pounce into a backwards flip so I faced the enraged female vampire who had attacked me.

I snarled and she snarled back just as venomously. Both of lunged at the same time clawing, biting at one another. I circled my fist into her hair and pulled her, slamming her into a tree trunk with all my force.

The tree fell with a loud crack and creek.

My mouth fell onto her arm ripping it out of her socket and spitting it off trying desperately to ignore the cries.

I finished her off leaving her pieces far apart from each other. I looked around to see Jasper being attacked by four vampires. There was now fire everywhere, smoke swirled into the sky leaving a layer of fog around us.

My legs sped to my brother side crashing into all four vampires in one fluid motion.

"_Run Jasper!_" I growled pushing one vampire into a tree.

"_What! NO!_ARE YOU INSANE!" Jasper shouted from behind me trying to come to my side but I pushed him away.

"GO JASPER! I HAVE THIS! FIND PETER AND CHARLOTTE!" I growled like I had never growled before.

I knew I wasn't going to survive but why should Jasper go down with me?

He whimpered a bit. "I'll come back" he said quickly as I threw another vampire into the air.

I watched form the corner of my eye as the blue of Jasper's figure melted away into the distance...

I came up with an idea quickly letting the four vampire spring back onto their feet. I ran away from Jasper's trail letting them follow me which I knew was towards my death.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

HEYY! I am finally starting the next chapter of daisy chains story! Hope you love it!

I couldn't stop. My feet were silent as I flew through the trees, but my pursuers plowed through everything in their path. Nothing mattered but their target. Unfortunately their target was me. My clothes were completely ripped as I arrived at another meadow. This was where I would make my stand. I was a good hundred miles away from Jasper if he was traveling in the opposite direction like I told him to. My face was solid as stone as the four vampires came into view.

"Take her!" The head one yelled. Instantly they all charged at me, teeth barred and snarls escaping their lips. Right before the first one reached me I gave out snarls of my own.

"Come and get me!" I screeched as I launched myself at my attackers. Taking the first ones arm I pulled, attaching my teeth into his neck. Ripping off his head I threw his carcass aside going for the next one. Behind my back I felt hands groping my throat. In a panic I flailed and kicked at him.

Raging screams came from him when I hit him where the sun don't shine. I took that moment to tear off all his spare parts. Unfortunately I didn't see the other two who grabbed my arms, shredding in a mad fit.

So much pain. Then instantaneously the two vampires were gone. They had just disappeared. I looked around to see that they were being burned in a growing fire.

"Very good job Cole. They got what was coming to them. Now Nate can you help this girl she doesn't look to hot." Said a voice behind me. I tensed up, flipping around to face the new strangers. Three more vampires stood in front of me. In the lead stood a tall, spiky haired blonde. Her skin was so white it almost looked blue in the moonlight. Behind her were two average looking guys. You could obviously see they were twins. Their hair was long and black, they had pity in their eyes. It was directed toward me.

"Hello, my name is Jesse Collins", she announced cautiously taking a step in my direction. I showed no sign of movement so she continued forward. The twins behind her stayed where they were, obviously waiting for a signal to come forward. "My friends back there are Cole and Nate. If you ever wonder who is who just look at their shoes. Cole always wears boots with holes in them while Nate will wear any old thing. Other than that it is not possible to tell."

I nodded a smile coming on my face soon to be replaced by a grimace in pain. Sadness came into her eyes.

"Let us help you. Nate is a healer and can help you. We have no desire to hurt you. Please." She was begging for me to trust her. How could I not at this stage. My arms weren't recognizable with the shreds of skin hanging off.

Slowly I nodded and relaxed. She smiled and rushed to my side, Cole and Nate right on her heels. "While Nate is working on your arms I can explain. About a year ago we escaped from the wars you came from. That is where I met Cole and Nate. They were at the bottom of the food chain so I was right along with them. Cole here has the ability to manipulate fire. It comes in handy when fighting others like us. Me on the other hand I can manipulate water so we are like a yin and yang. Cole is my mate so it is a little odd if you think about it." She laughed while leaning against his shoulder.

They looked so sweet together that I wanted to cry. Nate was pushing my skin back into place with his long fingers. He looked a little pained making me want to ask what was wrong. Jesse answered my question. "When ever he is healing someone he can feel their pain along with the host. I am actually amazed that you aren't in agony." Actually I was in agony but I was trying my best not to show it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your reason for being in the wars?" Jesse asked. Here we go.


End file.
